


Their Darkest Secret

by Accio_Kilt (tari_calaelen)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Complete, Family Secrets, Hand Jobs, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Infidelity, Voyeurism, Wankfest 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tari_calaelen/pseuds/Accio_Kilt
Summary: Two Pureblood families on opposite sides, for generations.  Two sons following their hearts.  A secret kept for decades.  Memories, both intimate and dear, held close to the heart--remembered in solitude.  It's time to tell the secret.This takes place before Voldemort's first Fall.  The tag for infidelity is iffy.  When I wrote this, I didn't picture them being married yet, but timewise, Arthur most likely was--to a very tolerant and accepting Molly.It's all JKR's.  I'm just playing for our enjoyment.  No monetary profit is made.





	Their Darkest Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written to accompany the Wankfest 2008 ficart, I drew, called: Their Darkest Secret. 
> 
> Someone mentioned, in the replies to the posting, wanting a fic of it, and several other commenters mentioned liking this pairing. I felt inspired, so I wrote it not long after. I went over it and tweaked it a bit before reposting here, so it's a little different but not much.
> 
> The link for the art, Their Darkest Secret is here, on my DeviantArt account: 
> 
> https://accio-kilt.deviantart.com/art/Their-Darkest-Secret-140635292

  
**Their Darkest Secret**

**  written to accompany the Wankfest 2008 ficart  [ _ Their Darkest Secret. _ ](http://morganlefay1958.deviantart.com/art/Their-Darkest-Secret-140635292)

3,830 words

 

Lucius pulled off his House robe for the final time, as he made his way between the other graduates greeting their families.  He'd received the letter from his parents that morning, accompanying the graduation gifts from his parents. He'd suspected they wouldn't make it to the ceremony, so he wasn't surprised when the missive confirmed it.  He snorted when he thought of the gifts themselves; an elegant silver serpent-headed walking stick, in which his wand could be hidden, and a luxurious black robe with black fur trim and elfin silver serpent buttons and lapel embellishments.  Gifts that were properly Malfoy, custom designed and made, and extremely expensive. As he cleared the crowd on the grounds, he moved quickly to the front doors of the school. Once he stepped inside the doors, he headed for the steps to the dungeons.  He wanted to be well into Slytherin territory before the crowd entered the school to fill the Great Hall for the Feast. 

 

Making his way through the entrance to the Slytherin dorms, he sprinted up to his room, pulling his tie free and spelling his uniform off.  One of the Malfoy elves had been waiting for him before taking his trunk back to the Manor. Once the uniform and robes were dropped into the trunk, the lids snapped shut and disappeared with a pop.  Pepper turned to await any further instructions from his young Master.

 

"Did you pack my rucksack as instructed, Pepper?"  Lucius asked and he turned to grab the trousers from the already stripped bed, totally oblivious to his own nakedness.  Pulling the chocolate velvet tailored trousers over his bare bum, he looked down as he zipped and buttoned them to be sure the tailor had put the appropriate flair in the legs. 

 

"Yes, Master Lucius.  Pepper acquired the items you asked for and packed everything on your list as instructed."

 

"Excellent!" Lucius exclaimed as he pulled on a matching silk shirt covered in a multicolored abstract pattern, leaving the top three buttons undone. "Please inform my parents, I will be staying with friends for a few weeks before I return to the Manor."

 

Pepper nodded and was gone with a pop.

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled on soft kid ankle boots in the same shade as his trousers. As he stood, he adjusted himself in his trousers for the best effect and finished tucking in his shirt.  A quick spell revealed the gold hoops in his ears, and the gold chain at his throat, and he pulled the clip from his hair, shaking it loose. Looking in the mirror above the bureau, he smiled.

 

"Gonna miss your pretty face, Luv.  Go out and break some hearts." The mirror admonished.

 

"Oh I definitely plan to capture at least one."

 

"Well, you look absolutely edible dear."

 

"Perfect. Breath, old man. You're a fully-fledged wizard now.  Done with school. The next step--becoming a man!" Giving his reflection a cheeky grin, he shrunk his rucksack as small as possible and squeezed it into one of his front trouser pockets.  His wand stowed in it's holster on his forearm, he exited his room and the Slytherin dorms for the final time. 

 

Now, he sat in a small wizarding pub in Brighton, nursing a glass of stout as he stared out the windows at the vast expanse of water, and watched the groups of tourists and locals that passed by the windows. After being approached by several other patrons of the pub--both blokes and birds--he'd changed his seat to put his back to the rest of the large room.  That had finally sent the message he wasn't interested, since his courteous refusals hadn't. It felt good to finally be far from Hogwart's and far from his family and all the Pureblood hoopla. 

 

As he was about to order some fish and chips, one of the waiters appeared by his side, holding out an envelope.  "I was asked to deliver this to you, before you ordered dinner. Have a nice evening," The waiter winked at Lucius before he headed back to the bar.

 

He drained his glass, dropped some coins on the table, and headed for the loo.  Closing the door of the stall behind him, he slit the envelope open and looked inside.  Tipping the envelope, a small gold key dropped into his palm. As soon as the metal touched his skin, he felt the tug of the portkey in his middle and the squeeze of magic on his body.  When he opened his eyes, he was standing in a casually decorated room. Turning slowly he surveyed his surroundings. It was obviously designed for comfort rather than for fashion, though it had been done quite tastefully.  The beach and water were right outside the windows. He could hear the waves and the cries of the seabirds. Doorways to the kitchen and to the loo were on one side of the room, and a pair of doorways on the other side of the room led to the bedrooms.  

 

"You came.  I'm glad." Purred a warm voice from behind him.

 

Lucius turned to see the other man standing in the kitchen doorway, casually leaning against the doorframe, one foot crossed in front of the other ankle, and his arms crossed casually across his chest.  His head was tipped to the side, as a loose mop of bright red curls haloed cheerful blue eyes and a wide toothy grin. Dressed casually in hide boots, tight faded hip-hugger denim flairs, a wide woven belt, and a snug-fitting navy Rolling Stones t-shirt. His glasses hung from the collar of his t-shirt, giving Lucius an unobstructed view of the very blue eyes he had dreamt of just the previous night. 

 

Lucius grinned as his stomach did a little flip.  "Artie!" He moved quickly to stand in front of the redhead.  "I  _ told _ you I would be here."

 

"Well, it  _ has  _ been three years.  You could have changed your mind, or found someone else.  It's not impossible." 

 

"That is not even a possibility."  Lucius leaned against Artie, wrapping his arms around him and tucking his hands in Artie's back pockets. "I've waited as we agreed and now I am here."

 

Artie unfolded his arms and wrapped his arms around Lucius' shoulders. "I need to hear your decision first, Luc."

 

Lucius pulled one hand free and reached into his pocket, pulling out the gold key.  He held it up. "As we agreed, four years ago, I still want to be yours, Artie. I've been with no other.  I want you to be my first." He placed the key in the hand Artie now held, palm up between them, then closed Artie's hand around it.  

 

Artie smiled as he slipped the key into his pocket, before cupping Lucius' face with both hands.  "You have made me a very honored and happy man, my Luc." 

 

Lucius grinned and reached up, threading his fingers into red curls as Artie leaned down and kissed him gently.  As their lips moved against each other, the kiss became more intense, Lucius parted his lips allowing Artie to deepen the kiss further. Pulled flush against Artie's body, wrapped firmly in his arms, Lucius whimpered as his lips and mouth were thoroughly stroked and tasted.  

 

Artie broke the kiss, nibbling on Lucius' bottom lip, before trailing kisses along his jawline and down his throat, teeth sinking gently into the warm flesh, causing his body to shudder with arousal.  If Artie hadn't been holding him so tightly, he would have melted to the floor. He moaned as Artie sucked and licked at his skin.

"Please, Artie! Don't make me wait anymore!" 

 

He heard a rumbling chuckle, as he was swept up in the redhead's arms.  A half-dozen strides took them into the nearest bedroom, and onto the bed, Artie's body covering him as his mouth was taken again.  He squirmed and thrust his hips up looking for more friction,pulling at Artie's clothing and at his own, desperately wanting to feel flesh against flesh again, after so long.  Artie sat up, straddling him, and pulled his shirt over his head before beginning on the buttons of Lucius’ silk shirt. Both pairs of boots thudded to the floor; pants and trousers soon joined them.  When Artie's body again covered his, he cried out in ecstasy at the sensation.

 

Threading his fingers through the long platinum hair, Artie gazed into the arousal-glazed grey eyes of his soon-to-be lover.  "You are so beautiful. Your skin is soft and warm against mine. I have dreamt of this so many times since I left Hogwarts, hoping you’d still come.  And now, you’re here." 

 

Lucius spread his thighs, canting his hips to frot against the ruddy freckled body covering his.  Not receiving enough friction, he wrapped his legs around Artie's bum and pulled as he pushed up with his hips.  Artie groaned in pleasure, his eyes dilating and almost covering the blue; pushing back against the heated undulating body beneath him, he started peppering kisses all over Lucius' face.  Lucius tilted his head back, baring his throat as he wrapped his arms around Artie's back, and whined in frustration. 

 

Artie pulled back to his hands and knees, as he looked down at Lucius; deciding to take pity on his poor frustrated love, he smiled.  That was enough teasing. Long platinum hair spread around his head like a halo, Lucius’ porcelain skin was flushed pink, delectably swollen lips the color of cherries, eyes glazed, pupils blown, and his breath coming in rapid gasps.  Sitting up, his gazed travelled down the pale body, to Lucius' erection, flushed red, bordering on purple, a small pool of precum collecting on his stomach.

 

"I want you to be able to savor and enjoy tonight. To remember it clearly.  So, let's relieve a bit of that tension, shall we, My Luv." 

 

Artie encouraged Lucius to move further up on the bed, summoning extra pillows from the room and arranged them at the head of the bed for Lucius to recline against.  Once he was comfortable, Artie laid next to him and took his' lips in a deep kiss, pouring all his feelings into it. So caught up in the kiss and the feel of Artie beneath his hands, Lucius missed the ringing slap of glass against skin. then gasped when he felt a warm slick hand close firmly around him and begin to stroke. 

The kiss was slow, Artie’s hand keeping rhythm, as Lucius’ writhed beneath him.  When the need for air became too much, they broke apart, inhaling deeply. With one last stroke, he released his grip and slid that hand up Lucius’ abdomen to his chest.  

 

Lucius whinged in frustration, his hips thrusting against nothing. “No! A-Artie... please!” 

 

He reached out to pull Artie back against him, but pressed against his chest, and quietly shushed him.

 

"Lie back. Close your eyes. And just... feel.  The night has only begun."

 

Never taking his gaze from Lucius', Artie slid down the bed until his face hovered over that tantalizing erection.  Leaning down, he licked from the base to the tip, causing it to jerk and the blond to gasp and moan. Before Lucius could draw breath, Artie swallowed him down, his nose buried in the pale curls, causing him to wail and thrust his hips.  

 

Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked firmly on the upstroke, then swallowed at the end of every downstroke.  Cupping and rolling the sac between his fingers, he could feel it become heavier as it tightened and began to draw up again his lover's body.   He reached back and pressed on the smooth flesh behind it, as he deep-throated Lucius and began to swallow repeatedly, taking Lucius over the edge.

 

Lucius reached up and gripped the headboard, as his eyes rolled back, his body arched, and he let out a shriek, as his orgasm hit him like a hundred Bludgers.  The glorious heat and suctioning massage on his cock did not let up as he came, but lessened in intensity gradually. His cries continued to echo in the cabin, his body trembling as he gasped for breath.

Artie swallowed every drop, surprised at how sweet Lucius tasted.  He must still have that horrendous sweet tooth, then. Licking his lips, he moved up to kiss Lucius and share his own taste with him.  Lucius kissed back hungrily, tasting all of Artie’s mouth until he could taste himself no more. Finally pulling away for a breath; he collapsed, totally relaxed and looking so very enticing with his flushed skin and bright eyes.  Artie laid beside him and pulled Lucius into his arms, holding him and kissing him until his breathing had slowed to normal again. 

 

"All right there, My Luv?"  He whispered, as he rubbed slow circles on Lucius' back. 

 

Curled against Artie's chest, his head tucked against his throat, Lucius ran his fingers through the red curls covering Artie's chest.  "That was--was... mind-blowing!"

 

Artie chuckled at the awe in Lucius' voice.  He'd been one of the very few to see the private side of the young aristocrat's personality.  It took quite a bit to crack the young man's cool exterior, or maybe, he was the only one who was able.  

 

Artie kissed the pale forehead before he spoke. "I’m glad you enjoyed it.  And I can say with a surety that it definitely gets even better." 

 

Pale grey eyes met his.  In them he saw a mixture of anticipation, excitement, curiosity and just a touch of wariness. Lucius licked his lips before he whispered.

 

"H-How can you top  _ that _ ?"  He asked, eyes widening.

 

Artie grinned as he pulled Lucius to him, turning them to lay facing each other, and kissed him until he was again panting; then worked on placing love bites around Lucius throat.  Once he was certain Lucius was distracted, lost in the sensations, he pulled Lucius’ leg up and draped it over his hip and Lucius tightened that leg, pulling their bodies flush, causing Artie to smile.  Summoning the bottle, Artie opened it one-handed and let the oil liberally cover his fingers; a silent spell sent both bottle and stopper to the night table. It wouldn't do to end up with broken glass in their bed.  That would definitely be a mood-killer.

 

Once the oil had warmed on his fingers, Artie skimmed his hand down Lucius' side, between his legs, and behind his sac to the tight pucker.  Stroking slowly over and around it, he alternated kisses with licks and nips to Lucius’ neck and shoulders. Lucius cock jerked against his belly, little excited noises escaped between breaths, as he squirmed at the new sensations.  

 

Continuing to stroke and massage, warm fragrant oil easing the motion, he felt the muscle begin to give.  Applying gentle pressure, his finger dipped inside to the first knuckle and he felt Lucius tense. Stilling his hand, he gazed into Lucius’ eyes.

 

"Shhh.  Relax, My Luv.  I will never hurt you.  We’ll take this as slow as necessary.  If you try to relax and bear down as if  to push me out, it will be easier. Now kiss me, Luv.  I need to taste you." 

 

Lost in kisses, it wasn't long until Lucius was rocking his hips back against three fingers buried deep inside him.  His erection, again in a turgid and dribbling state, slapped against his stomach at every jerk os his hips. 

Artie was glad he had taken his time.  His hands were large, and they weren't the only part of his anatomy that was; he wanted to be sure he wouldn't hurt his Luc.  Lucius was slenderly built, almost willowy, compare to himself. That, plus it being his first time… well… best to air on the side of caution.

 

"Ohhh!  Artie, please!  Now. Do it now. Please,  _ Mon Ardent _ !"  

 

"On your hands and knees, Luv.  It will be the easiest for your first time."  Artie pulled his fingers free and helped Lucius into position, arse in the air, his head on folded arms. 

 

Settling behind Lucius, he summoned a second bottle of oil, a special blend Severus had brewed for him when Arthur had told him who it was for; he’d guaranteed it would, with proper preparation, help Lucius to have as little discomfort as possible.

 

He dumped the entire contents into his palm, tossed the empty bottle to the floor.  He liberally coated his erection, then ran his fingers around Lucius’ hole before pressing two fingers inside again to further coat him with the special oil.  As he stroked, he purposely ran his fingertips over Lucius' sweet spot, causing the blond to keen and his body to jerk, pressing back against those fingers. 

 

"Tell me if you feel pain. Or need me to stop, and I will.  Ready?" Artie asked as he grasped himself and rubbed the head of his cock up and down over Lucius hole.  

 

Lucius nodded, his head still cradled on one of his arms, the other hand fisted in the blankets next to his head.  Gripping Lucius' hip firmly with one hand, Artie used the other to align himself and began to firmly but slowly push in.  "Bear down, push back--slowly, and remember to breath."

 

He watched Lucius back move as he took a deep breath and expelled it, feeling Lucius open a bit more for him; with another push, he was past the tight outer ring of muscles.  He began slow rocking thrusts, burying himself a little deeper with each one, until he was finally fully seated, his balls snug against Lucius' body. Sliding a hand around Lucius hip, he felt his erection had waned a bit.  He stroked firmly, as he remained still, giving Luc time to become accustomed to the new feeling of fullness. 

 

He noticed the tension start to leave Lucius’ body. "Are you still in pain, Luv?"

 

"Not too bad.  It's getting better."  Lucius replied as Artie felt his erection beginning to rally again.  "Can you move now?"

 

"Your wish is my command, My Luv."  Making sure he had a firm grip on Lucius' hips, he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in, dropping into a steady rhythm that Lucius was quick to match.  Canting his hips, he was able to stroke Lucius' sweet spot on every second or third thrust, causing him to cry out and babble, begging for more. 

 

Their bodies were glistening with sweat, and their skin had a healthy flush, as they moved together.  Lucius was pushing back hard against Artie's thrusts, trying to get him to go faster, harder, anything; he just wanted  _ more _ !  

 

Up on his hands and knees now, head hanging between his shoulders, fisting the blankets, he begged and pleaded. "Feels s-so good!  M-More! Deeper. H-Harder! Fas-ster! P-Please!"

 

Artie lay over Lucius back, hips snapped forward on each thrust, his weight on one arm next to Lucius', as Lucius wrapped his feet over Artie's calves for more leverage.  

 

Reaching up with his free hand, Artie cupped Lucius' forehead, bringing his head up and back, giving him access to that delicious throat, as he hit Lucius' sweet spot on every thrust.  Lucius’ cries grew louder with each pass. 

 

~

 

Lucius slid down a bit further in the plush chair, allowing him to spread his legs a bit more, as he furiously pumped his erection, with a swipe and a twist on each upstroke; producing just the right sensation to match the magical image floating above his desk.  Dropping his head back against the chair, heart pounding, breath racing, his lids slid almost closed and he licked his lips.

 

"Come for me, my beautiful boy.  Come for me now." Whispered a familiar voice from across the room. 

 

Lucius was crying out in unison with the blonde in the image, as his orgasm crashed over him.   _ "Mon Ardent!  Mon Amour!" _

 

His hips bucked of their own volition and he continued to cry out as his belly and hands were covered with pearly white streams of his essence.  When his cock finally lay spent against his thigh, and his breathing had slowed a bit, he cast a  _ Cleansing Spell _ and pulled his robes over himself again, fastening them with another spell. 

 

The image above the desk was gone now, back in the small pensieve on the corner of his desk.  He looked up at the portrait across the room, into those blue eyes, now accented with the wrinkles of many a smile.  "I miss you so,  _ Mon Amour _ .  If it were not for the charm you left me, I feel I would go mad."

 

"I miss you too, my Luc. My Luv.  You gave me a great gift. Allowing me to be your first.  It's another reason I have loved you all these years," replied Arthur Weasley, from his portrait.  "You are still so beautiful. Especially in the throws of passion."

 

"I am just grateful that the decision was made to hang your portrait here, in this office instead of in the Hall of Portraits.  I would have had a difficult time trying to explain a request to have it moved." There was just a slight blush of pink high on Lucius' cheeks.

 

Arthur fiddled with the electrical cord for the Muggle toaster sitting in front of him as he spoke. "Yes.  That would have been interesting, and quite amusing to watch." He winked. "We are able to see each other every day this way.  It makes the wait much easier."

 

"Yes. It does."

 

"Have you told him yet?"

 

"No."

 

"It's well past time, Luc.  He is a man now." Concern and empathy shown in Arthur's eyes. "Molly always knew, you know. She always wanted to tell him.  Hated that we couldn’t."

 

"Yes, she invited me for tea--just the two of us.  It was a year after you--" Lucius voice failed him.

 

"Shhh.  None of that now.  It's time.” Arthur smiled,his eyes glowing with love. “For me, My Luv?"   

 

Lucius nodded as a knock was heard on the door.He cast a  _ Freshening Charm _ on the room and removed the  _ Wards _ and  _ Silencing Spells _ from his office.  

 

"Come!"

 

The door opened, and in strode his son Draco, as a fresh tea tray appeared on his desk.  Motioning Draco to the posh chair next to his desk, where he could see both Lucius, and Arthur's portrait, Lucius handed him a cup of tea.  The door closed with a click, shutting out the sounds from the outer offices.

 

"What a pleasant surprise, my son.  Your arrival is at a most opportune time."  

 

Lucius glanced quickly toward the portrait.  Arthur smiled and nodded in encouragement.

 

Lucius gaze flicked back to Draco.  "I have something to discuss with you that has been put aside for far too long."

 

Draco looked intrigued, as he crossed his legs and took a sip of his tea.  "Really, Father. I'm listening."

 

Lucius took a deep breath and pulled on his resolve.  "Draco, it's time I told you the truth of the night you were conceived..."

  
  


The End?

 


End file.
